


Butterflies and kisses

by donnawanderedoff



Series: We go together [4]
Category: The 100 (TV), kabby - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, F/M, First Date, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Picnic, abby is in awe of the butterflies, hearteyes!Marcus, kabby going on a first date, these two dorks are ruining my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 15:18:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8451469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnawanderedoff/pseuds/donnawanderedoff
Summary: Their first date is finally happening and there are butterflies involved





	

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaand the kabby date has finally arrived!!! What can you all expect?? Fluff, fluff, hearteyes!Marcus being in awe of the human being that is Abby, butterflies, thirsy af Abby, those two dorks being adorably awkward but so in love LIKE COME ON YOU AIN'T FOOLING ANYONE oh and some more fluff. Seriously, the fluff is strong in this one. 
> 
> It's just something short but I do hope you'll like it! :) 
> 
> P.S. I just had to squeeze in "a forehead touching thing" because of science (as if you guys mind)

They've left Arkadia behind them for some time now but Marcus still refused to tell her where he's taken her. She had asked when they just left the camp but Marcus had merely smirked and whispered conspiratorially,

"It's a surprise, Abby"

At which she had let out a delighted laugh, shaking her head at the serious yet adorable look on his face. He had looked so carefree and  _cute_ that she couldn't _not_ peck him on the cheek and marvel at the blush that had spread across his cheeks. She had grasped the hand not carrying the picnic basket and intertwined their fingers, her heart fluttering at the way her small hand fitted perfectly in his larger one. The dazzling smile he had thrown in her direction, hadn't helped either. 

"I think we're almost there. We just need to walk past these trees and it should be to our right", he explains excitedly. 

Whatever Abby wants to retort died on her tongue when they arrive at a semi-open spot and all she can do is stare in absolute amazement. There are butterflies _everywhere,_ and they're absolutely magnificent. 

"You can go closer if you want", Marcus reassures her, "They're quite harmless"

Giving him an awed smile, she lets go of his hand and gingerly takes a couple of steps forwards, stopping in front of a tree trunk where several butterflies are gathered together.  

"Marcus...this is just -", Abby starts but words fail her, words simply can't express the wonderment she's currently feeling. Stretching out a hand, she _actually_ giggles when a butterfly lands on it and Marcus feels his heart expanding with love at the lighthearted and absolutely adorable sound. 

Abby looks back, a smile on her face and eyes twinkling.  

"Look Marcus",  she whispers gently as if she's afraid that by speaking too loudly, the butterfly would leave.

He smiles and nods his head in acknowledgment of what she's showing him. At that the look of obvious joy on her face, Marcus gazes at her with a soft look in his eyes while leaning against a tree. 

"So, I take it that you like my surprise?", he asks, a tinge of nerves still lacing his voice.

"Like it?", Abby huffs incredulously, "Marcus, I love it. Thank you so much. How did you find this place?"

Body relaxing in relief at her reassurance, he shrugs. "You'll have to thank Octavia for that. She's the one who suggested taking you here."

At that, Abby raises an eyebrow in surprise, "You asked Octavia for advice?"

Inwardly cursing himself for letting that slip, he clears his throat. "Maybe? I just wanted to take you somewhere nice but away from the camp. Octavia suggested this place and it sounded like a good idea. I just wanted to make sure you'd have a great time"

"Well, you're off to a great start. I'm loving it so far Marcus. It's so beautiful out here", she hurries to assure him, looking back at the butterfly. 

"Oh, I agree on the beautiful part", he utters softly.

There's _something_ in his voice that prompts her to look back at him. She's expecting him to be gazing at the butterflies but his eyes are still on her, and after a heartbeat the true meaning of his words filter through, making her breath hitch in her throat. 

Letting her hand drop, the butterfly flutters away but she hardly notices it, she's entirely captivated by the tender look in his eyes. He's gazing at her like he has never seen anything so beautiful in his life. As if the butterflies pale in comparison to her and that realization utterly floors her and she can feel her heart burst with love for him. 

"Marcus", she whispers, taking a step into his direction. 

"I -", she murmurs, stopping in front of him, but trailing off. 

"Yes?", he breathes, lifting a hand and twisting a few strands of hair around his fingers, before gently brushing his fingers over her cheek, marveling at the softness of her skin and how her breath hitches in her throat. 

There's so much she wants to say to him but words fail her once more, so she does the next best thing. Clasping her hands behind his neck, she gently pulls his head down until his forehead rests against hers. Tilting her head she gently presses her lips against his and her eyes flutter close to savor the sensation. 

Marcus gasps against her mouth and his hands grab her by the waist, pulling her close until their bodies are flush against each other. 

They continue to kiss until they have to break for air and even then they're hesitant to put too much space between them. 

"That was...", Marcus whispers, looking at her in disbelief, as if he couldn't believe what just had happened. 

"Yes", Abby agrees with a smile, and it feels like a million emotions are coursing through her body. 

Caressing her cheek, Marcus leans down to capture her lips in another kiss only to halt when Abby's stomach lets out a growl. 

The moment's broken and with an embarrassed chuckle, she lets her head fall against his chest and she can feel laughter vibrating through his chest as well. 

"I guess that this is a sign that we should proceed with the picnic", Marcus teases. 

"Apparently", she utters, still feeling a bit embarrassed.

He gently lifts her chin and captures her lips in a passionate kiss.

"I'll spread out the blanket", he murmurs against her mouth before reluctantly letting her go and taking the basket with him. 

Abby merely hums in response, watching him while resting her fingers against her lips, which are still tingling from his kiss. 

 _Oh yes,_ She muses with a smile as she moves to sit down on the blanket next to Marcus, who's unpacking the basket, _she's definitely going to thank Octavia for suggesting this place._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and/or kudos are much appreciated


End file.
